Definition
by Ciboulette
Summary: Fifty themes, one sentence each. I decided to give this a try. Sawyer/Juliet, spoilers for 5x08 on.
1. Chapter 1

I like this concept, so I decided to give it a try. The one 'Drink' is a reference to the scene from season three, where Juliet throws Sawyer a water bottle as an apology for shocking him, and he dumps it on the ground - just in case anyone had forgotten. Hopefully, the next part will be finished either tomorrow or the day after, or at the very latest Monday, since I'm gone for the weekend.

Hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review.

**0oOo0**

_/01/ Ring_

She's singing 'Ring Around the Rosie' to a laughing Charlotte, and maybe it's just her infectious (_rare_) smile and her gleaming blond (_golden_) hair, his thoughts wander absently to a different kind of ring.

_/02/ Hero_

"Well, aren't you a hero," she mutters in irritation as she cleans his wounds, and his heart starts fluttering, as he tastes the word on his tongue; he thinks maybe she's the first person to call him that, and she's read his file, don't you know, so maybe he has changed after all.

_/03/ Memory_

After a rather hilarious poker game at Miles', Juliet and James head back to the house they share, and he's teasing her about having supper on the table by seven, when she sees her house and it occurs to her she can't remember when the sight of this house inspired hate, not love.

_/04/ Box_

She comes home from work with a box, so naturally he's curious; he pesters her all night, and when he's about to explode from frustration, she opens it, hands him a bottle of Comet, and tells him it's _his _turn to do the dishes.

_/05/ Run_

It never fails to shock him how different Juliet and Kate are, and he doesn't mean the whole brown-hair, blond- hair thing, because when he kisses Juliet for the first time, she doesn't frown or sigh or walk away, and most of all, she's not afraid.

_/06/ Hurricane_

She watches the rain splatter against the window, and just as she's about to start griping about all the work she could be doing, he puts down his book, and pulls her onto his lap, and her last thought is of all her list of activities, this is her favorite; her second last is maybe hurricane season's not so bad.

_/07/ Wings_

When he thinks no one is looking, he places a fallen baby bird back into its nest, grinning unabashedly as the mother chirps in welcome; she watches, smile nearly splitting her face in two, until he sees her and growls, "Oh, shut it, grease monkey."

_/08/ Cold_

The couch is cold and lumpy, and as he turns over in his sleep yet again, he thinks maybe he'll keep his opinions of _Carrie_ to himself next time.

_/09/ Red_

"Son of a bitch," he hisses as he cuts his finger on a butcher knife, and a spot of blood stains the counter; he looks up into her concerned expression and quips, "Wanna kiss it better?"

_/10/ Drink [sequel to Cold]_

"Drink it," he tries to convince her, because it's too damn hot outside for her to be working on the garden, and this fight is getting pointless, so she raises her eyebrow in a mocking way, slowly uncaps the water bottle, and the pours it on the ground; he rolls his eyes sky ward and snaps, "Oh, tou-_ch__é."_

_/11/ Midnight_

"Happy New Year!" The crowd shouts collectively, it's 1977; James smiles at Juliet and shrugs as if to say, "Another story for the grandkids."

_/12/ Temptation_

She has never seen a greater temptation then James in his silly beige jumpsuit and his ridiculous glasses, and she doubts she ever will.

_/13/ View_

He stands with Miles and Jin as the fireworks go off, and Juliet's with Amy a short distance away; Miles points out, annoyed, that the amazing view is above his head, so he shakes head and smiles, catches her eye, and winks.

_/14/ Music_

"I never..." he considers, "liked 'Downtown'", causing her to roll her eyes and drink, and then add a jab of her own: "I never thought a Phil Collins tape was an acceptable gift," causing Miles to butt in with a "Oh, look, they're bonding already. Whoop dee freakin' doo."

_/15/ Silk_

Maybe it's the fact that he was a conman, or just that sexy accent, but to Juliet his voice feels like silk on her skin; so is it any wonder, when he murmurs "I love you", she replies in kind?

_/16/ Cover_

"I'll cover you," Kate says grimly as they step into the van; he hears _I've got your back – _Juliet looks away.

_/17/ Promise_

"You'll come back, right?" She asks tentatively as the alarms blare; he's already out the door, with a "Where else would I go?" back, and just this time, she doesn't appreciate the cheek, because he didn't promise.

_/18/ Dream [sequel to Red]_

She rolls her eyes and says, "In your dreams," and yeah, he ruefully thinks before he can stop himself, only in his dreams.

_/19/ Candle_

The power goes out one night, so they try to find a candle to light; they can't find one, of course, so they stay awake for hours in the dark talking about Jack, Kate, Ben, Rachel, Julian, the real Sawyer, Cassidy, and Clementine, and when the power comes back on and they look at each other, he just has the strangest feeling he's been baptized or something.

_/20/ Talent_

One of his many talents is flipping pancakes without a spatula, something she will never master, so he will never stop rubbing it in, and it's funny, because from anyone else it would piss her off, but with him it just makes her love him even more.

_/21/ Silence_

The silent night beckons him as he walks out onto the dock, towards her silhouette; as he sits down he gropes for something to say (just her calm stare leaves him speechless, and for him, that's a helluva lot), and she reaches for his hand, squeezes it, and just says, "It's okay."

_/22/ Journey_

If anyone told him that the first time he saw the woman he would come to love more than anything else, she would stun him with a taser, he would have never believed it; if someone told _her_ that she's the one who'll do it, she would shrug and say, "Love hurts."

_/23/ Fire_

He originally presumed she was carved from ice, but in these past few years he's gotten to know (and fallen in love with) her, and he's learned he was wrong; she's actually made of flame, and passion and love so strong, but she was forced to put a damper on it (lucky for her he's an excellent firestarter).

_/24/ Strength_

It's not like she doesn't appreciate James' protectiveness, but when he punches a guy who puts the move s on her, she knows she has to stop him; she says, "I can take care of myself," and he gives her a look that says _sure you can, _and before he knows what's happened, she's flipped him over, and lying on his back, looking up at her smirking face, he lets out a long, appreciative, "Damn."

_/25/ Mask_

He regrets his words the second their out, and he can see her mask she had chosen to show the world slipping back on as she slams and locks the bedroom door; he sighs and tries to ignore the guilt gnawing away at his stomach, because she's just some stupid woman... that maybe he's falling in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

i'm very sorry about the long break; my computer broke just as I was uploading this. It was very frustrating. Anyhow, thank you for the great reviews! I really had fun with these, so enjoy!

**O0o0O**

_/26/ Ice [sequel to Drink]_

To appease her, he re-reads Carrie (he's not surprised to find it much better the second time around); he tells her this, and she chuckles and makes a smart-ass remark about how whipped he is, but some of the ice melts in her eyes and they've made up, simple as that.

_/27/ Fall_

She's more reckless than she was three years ago, not so afraid of making mistakes; it's because now she knows that should she fall, he'll always be there to catch her.

_/28/ Forgotten_

A quick break from cooking Amy's birthday dinner in the form of James changes from five minutes, to thirty, to forty five (time has lost all meaning); they draw apart and, eyebrow arched, he asks "Do you smell burning?" to which she eloquently replies, "Oh, shit."

_/29/ Dance_

She tells him she can't dance, so of course he tells her "You'll have to learn for the wedding,"; she waits patiently from him to laugh and say he was joking, but he just smiles at her, and it's the happiest she's felt in a long time.

_/30/ Body_

Goodwin once told her that her body should be one of the seven wonders of the world, and by the look on James' face when he spies her getting out of the shower ("What the hell are you doing in here? Get _out!" _"Alright! Jesus, woman!") he agrees.

_/31/ Sacred_

He ain't a religious man, so when he sees Juliet praying for Daniel, his first instinct is to back off; however, she sees him standing in the door of their room, (he feels stupid and caught), and beckons him over, so he thinks _to hell with it, _because their blossoming trust and friendship is the most sacred thing he's ever felt.

_/32/ Farewells [sequel to Sacred]_

Daniel leaves the next day, on the sub; Juliet watches him go, and James knows how hard she tried to bring him out of his shell, how badly she must be taking this, so he decides teasing her about how her craving to fix everything reminds him of the Doc isn't a good idea (_No, _he's _not _going soft), and instead squeezes her hand gently.

_/33/ World _

Once again, as chief of security, he's gotta go save the world; and once again, as Juliet pulls him into a good bye kiss, he wishes the world would save _itself _one of these days.

_/34/ Formal_

"Dammit, James!" Juliet hisses, fixing the neckline of her dress, "This is Horace and Amy's engagement party_. _You _cannot _go in jeans." so of course he sighs and borrows some dress pants from Phil; and _of course _they show up in their fancy clothing, and every one else is casual, so she breathes, "Not a word, James Ford. Not a single word."

_/35/ Fever_

He's burning at 105 Celsius, and before he knows it, he's infected her too; so they lie in bed all week together, coughing and sneezing and burning, and putting a new meaning to _misery loves company _(and they'll never tell, but they secretly enjoy having an excuse to make Miles their personal slave).

_/36/ Laugh_

Most people think her laugh is a self-contained giggle, or chuckle, but he knows otherwise; when he convinces Jin to tell Juliet the three things a woman needs to hear, she bursts out laughing, practically _howling, _and eventually subsides after a few minutes, but not before he's gained enough blackmail material for life.

_/37/ Lies_

A week after their recruitment into the Dharma Initiative, she tells him of her past with Ben; "He lied. He told me I could leave after six months," she whispers, and the strong, brave woman he's come to like and respect crumbles a bit, façade fading just a bit, and when she regains control and mumbles, "I'm fine. I'm fine," he thinks, _no, you're not._

_/38/ Forever_

And so the conman with the broken soul, and the woman with the broken heart fell in love, and they lived happily ever after; as Juliet watches Kate exit her new house, she can't help but childishly think 'ever after' is supposed to last a bit longer.

_/39/ Overwhelmed_

She knew it; from the moment they came back, she _just knew _it would end like this, with her alone and the way James looked at Kate all but sends her spinning off her axis – she restrains herself from screaming aloud as they leave Rose and Bernard behind.

_/40/ Whisper_

It's no more than a whisper, but he knows he heard correctly, and ignoring her muffled protest, he sits up on the bed and asks, "_What _did you say?"; she stares at him semi-resentfully, until she caves and says, "I said, maybe I was wrong; maybe you _are _a decent cook," and he grins and says, "Good to see you've finally gotten over your ego trip, Blondie."

_/41/ Wait_

She's always had an active imagination, (she reads _Stephen King, _for God's sake) but she could have never imagined a greater torture than waiting for James to come home from the Hostile confrontation; Amy says, "He'll be fine," but Juliet has already sworn to herself that next time, she's going with him.

_/42/ Talk [sequel to Wait]_

Talking to her is as easy as breathing, he learned that along time ago, but when he gets home an hour later than he said he would and he sees the glare on her face, and the worry in her eyes, he knows he won't be able to talk his way out of this one.

_/43/ Search_

She's a better person than he'll ever be; she volunteers in the search party for a young Ben Linus, and lets him hug her when they find him, safe and sound, when she should be running away, but she knows – this kid, this future murderer, liar, he needs a friend, and she's willing. (He shakes his head and walks away.)

_/44/ Hope_

It's a dangerous emotion, hope, and Juliet has come to understand that, so she doesn't expect (hope, wish, want, _need) _this fling with James will be anything _more_ than a fling; it just won't.

_/45/ Eclipse_

Juliet's got it all wrong; she thinks that she's been overshadowed, beaten down by Kate, and as she walks away, her last words echoing painfully in his ear, he wishes he could find a way to tell her that she shines _so damn strong _that nothing, _nothing, _could ever eclipse her.

_/46/ Gravity_

He wonders what made her start to like her, even before the time shifts; he thinks it's because she was so level-headed, rational, feet planted squarely on the ground, that when he saw her, lost and floating on a sea of grief after he walked out of the ocean, he felt like he could relate to losing someone, who was to them their own personal gravity.

_/47/ Highway_

For some reason, on the way to the Swan Construction sight, he cannot get the song 'Highway to Hell' out of his head, so he turns to share the joke with Juliet before he remembers; she looks at him (_what?_) until he stiffly says, "Nothing," because he his biggest vice is that he can't apologize worth a damn.

_/48/ Unknown_

She doesn't know how life in the Dharma Initiative will work out (could blow their cover, make a mistake, get killed) but with James by her side, she's willing to find out.

_/49/ Lock_

Miles knows what it means when he comes mooching for a free meal and the doors are locked; grumbling, he wanders away, thinking at least they stopped their stupid 'devil may care' act, and finally admitted to themselves that they were in love (Though he's starting to wish they _hadn't, _because he's _really _hungry).

_/50/ Breath_

He can't breathe; everything just floats over his head, Kate's apologies and Jack's orders – she's gone, and for the first time since he lost his mother at the age of eight, he starts to cry – he's not breathing (he can't, because _she's_ not).


End file.
